


Blanket Fort

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Acxa, F/F, Omega!Narti, Snuggle sex, Xenophilia, fluffy sex, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: What happens in the blanket fort, stays in the blanket fort.





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> felt like fluff for these ladies. Hope you guys like. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

A quiet trill emanates through their small living room as the soft comforter over them blocks the cold air. They had their own blue blanket over themselves as Kova was away in the kitchen eating dinner and taking a small break from being the eyes for a little while. They were in their own space, familiar and able to be navigated by touch.

Besides it saved his owner the mental strain.

Soft lips press over Narti’s head as she trills again and moves closer to the other woman. Her tail lightly slips along the other’s thigh slowly as she feels over the familiar body. 

“Warm enough?” 

She clicked softly before lightly moving closer to her. She lightly slides her leg up the other woman’s thigh as she wraps her leg lightly around her. She pushed her head to the ofher’s lightly.

“Oh? You want to be warmer?” Acxa’s tone was playful as she leaned down and kissed softly at Narti’s jaw with a hum, “I suppose I can do that~”

She gave a lighthearted trill—her version of a giggle—as she wrapped her arms around where she could feel her lover. Slowly Acxa pulls her to lay down easier on the pillows, the warm tip of her cock lightly nudging her thigh before slowly pressing over her scaled folds.

Her slit wet from anticipation. And she may have been remembering some…fantasies Acxa shared with her once when she went into her head to make sure no one tampered with her memories. 

More soft kisses are pressed over Narti’s face as Acxa pulled her closer and gently pressed as close as she could against her. Slowly Acxa’s hands move along Narti’s head and gently rub over her ears as she rests her cheek on her head with a purr.

“You….you are so cute….”

She felt her cheeks warm as she gave a shy chirp and pushed her face lightly into the familiar curve of Acxa’s neck.

“Ooh honey don’t be shy….I mean it…” she feels Acxa’s bang lightly tickles her head, “You know I always mean it….”

She feels one of Acxa’s hand caress up her thigh as that familiar cock slowly pushes into her. She gives a soft trill of pain. 

The length stops and allows her a moment to adjust. Those gently fingers lightly slip down and rub Narti’s clit lightly with the thumb. A soft mewling sound escaped her as she clench lightly. The cock slips in little by little as the slit slowly relaxes and the slick increases.

Narti slowly slides her hands up Acxa’s back until she feels her neck before sliding her fingers into the usually well kept hair. She couldn’t help it, it was so soft and silky and she liked to finger those cute horns she had.

Acxa purred deeply and closed her eyes as she gives a slow, gentle roll of her hips and pulls the other closer. She heard Acxa’s breathinf hutch as she began to love her up. A quiet whining trill escapes her as she lightly feels Acxa’s hand slide into hers.

“Mrrrr…”

“My cutie…” Acxa nuzzled her more purring deeply, “My beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, talented, cutie….”

The compliments made Narti’s face feel like she had been standing in front of a heater for an hour. She feels for Acxa’s chest a moment before she pushes her face into her breasts to hide it.

Acxa let out a breathy, soft laugh as she holds her, “Hey…don’t be shy….”

Narti just trills again and then squeaks softly when the tip of Acxa’s cock brushes over her spot. She crooned and rested her head on her shoulder with her thighs beginning to tremble softly. 

“Mmmmmrrrr….”

She felt for their blanket and slowly tugs it over hers and Acxa’s heads.

Under here they could forget where they were right now. Forget the dangers around them, and the people against them and their group.

Right all all she felt was her lover close, warm and safe as a pleasant heat slowly runs through her thighs.

_I hope our future holds more forts like this for us._


End file.
